poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Earmuffs
Magic Earmuffs is the second segment of the fifteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on January 2, 1989. Synopsis When Pooh and his friends go skating, Piglet does not know how. After some failed attempts, Christopher Robin lets Piglet use his "magic earmuffs," and Piglet starts skating well. But can he still skate when he loses the earmuffs? Plot One winter day Christopher Robin rushes off to go play with his friends in the snow but not before his mom tells him to wear his earmuffs while going out. When Christopher Robin meets up with Pooh and Tigger. Pooh asks why Christopher Robin must always wear his earmuffs to which Tigger replies his toes will get cold. To which Christopher Robin says that he has to wear them because of his Mom's over protection of him. Then Christopher Robin pushes their sled and then the 3 go sliding off into the snow eventually bumping into Piglet who lands in Pooh's arms. When Piglet asks where they're going Pooh says skating. On the ice Pooh, Tigger, and Christopher Robin join Rabbit, Owl, and Eeyore for skating while Gopher fishes nearby but Piglet is too afraid to step on the ice. Then Roo shows up and asks if anyone wants to play ice cookie to which Christopher Robin asks "Isn't that Ice Hockey, Roo?" To which Roo tells him that the name has to be changed because he's out of hockey pucks and his mama gave him an oatmeal cookie. Tigger and Christopher Robin decide to be the captains of the 2 teams to which Tigger picks Roo, Eeyore, and Owl for his team while Christopher Robin chooses Pooh, Rabbit, and Piglet for his team but Piglet rejects and runs away afraid telling his friends he has to mow his lawn. While the 2 teams play the game Pooh finds Piglet up a tree and ask him why he's up there to which Piglet replies "I can't skate". Then the tree branch breaks and Piglet lands on the ice cookie and Rabbit hits it into the snow. Afterwards Christopher Robin comes forward and asks Piglet what's wrong to which Pooh tells him that Piglet can't skate and feels ashamed about it to which Christopher Robin and the others decide to teach him. 1st they try putting small Skates on Piglet to which it almost works but Piglet loses his balance once Christopher Robin lets go of him and falls down. 2nd Tigger tries to put big skates on Piglet's feet and when he pushes Piglet from behind Piglet goes skating pretty fast and flies upside down in the air and lands in the snow. As the gang tries to figure out what to next Pooh says that maybe Christopher Robin's earmuffs might work to which Christopher Robin puts his Earmuffs on Piglet's ears and then he and Pooh take Piglet to a small pond and finally Piglet can skate good and tells his friends that he can't wait to play Ice Cookie to which Pooh says the game is now called Ice Honey because Eeyore ate the cookie puck and Rabbit bought a honey jar to use as a replacement puck to which he and Christopher Robin run off to play in the game leaving Piglet to skate on his own. After the game Owl and Christopher Robin leave to go home but Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, and Roo stay behind and Pooh notices Rabbit's honeypot on the ice and wonders if there's any honey left in it and accidentally goes onto the ice without skates to which his friends follow him and the ice breaks into water causing the gang to be trapped on an ice berg. Piglet hears his friends screaming and comes to their rescue. He grabs their skates and throws them to them but then the earmuffs fall of Piglet's head and land in the water and he chases them while his friends make it safely to shore. On shore, the friends watch frighteningly as Piglet catches the earmuffs and almost goes over the waterfall but manages to run back up and back across the ice bergs and lands in the snow. Later the gang watch Piglet skate on the small ice and realize he doesn't need the earmuffs after all. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Christopher Robin * Eeyore * Roo * Owl * Gopher * Christopher Robin's Mom * Kanga (indirectly mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “LUCK AMOK” Story by MARK ZASLOVE JYMN MAGON Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “THE MAGIC EARMUFFS” Story by TERRIE COLLINS and MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH TIM HOSKINS PATTY PARRIS NICHOLAS MELODY JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers DON CHRISTENSEN BRUCE MORRIS Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN JOAN CASE RICK LEON JAMES T. WALKER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Overseas Animation Supervisors KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER STEPHANIE ELLIOTT LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *When Eeyore says the line, Just as the spring thaw sets in, his mouth doesn't move at all. *Although Kanga does not appear in this episode, she is mentioned by Roo. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Stubs Category:VHS